January Friend
by Wildfox
Summary: It's been two long years since the day Kai's world came crashing down and a year since his desertion of the Bladebreakers and things have only gone from bad to worse. Will one girl bring Kai back into the light, or will it be the end for the phoenix?
1. Who Am I?

Wildfox: Welcome to my fifth story: January Friend. I was just reading some fics last night and I was so totally inspired to write this one! I can't tell you what it's about though cuz it's my little secret. You might be able to guess who it's about after a little while though. Anyway, enjoy and please read and review and after seven reviews, I'll give you another chappie! Enjoy!

Bladebreakers: Earn a free cookie for every review!

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

The sky was dark, dark as death as it was swallowed gradually by hard black clouds; unwanted and saddening. All the stars were now invisible accompanied by the soft velvet of the world above as if it took all happiness and joy with it. It was cold, one of the coldest days of the year and shortly after the new year's beginning. The wind was an icy cold the kind that made all man bow down to nature. The sort of wind that was so chilled that at the slightest touch, the skin felt as if one thousand knives were being pierced fiercely into flesh. Most people had retreated indoors to their families and their warm fireplaces. There they would huddle together warm and safe and secure until morning, when they would come and enjoy the weather for the sun was sure to shine. The children would play with their new toys and the adults would speak together excitedly for they had come a long ways to visit. A last man ran inside as wisps of snow devoured his footprints as if he'd never been there. He ran to his house slamming his door with a bang as his laughter echoed throughout the streets. The wind howled but only one person heard it, the last person who cared not of the cold or the quiet but continued to walk alone and unseen.

This boy had no real family or friends to spend time with and in reality this was how he liked it. He enjoyed allowing his thoughts to run away with him and to look into the world as it slept. His dark crimson eyes remained heavily fixed upon the ground as his feet slowly carried him to some unknown place. For almost three hours he'd been walking like this and had really only looked up once as the last man had hurried indoors. In reality this nearly seventeen year old was several things at once. He was lonely for nobody wanted him and he didn't want them all the same. He was angry, angry at the world, which had let him live and angry with himself. He was sad and often felt as if he would break down at any second, but most of all he was afraid. This boy was afraid that all life would swallow him whole and that he would be alone for the rest of his days. Even in his dreams it refused to leave him be. There his team would be laughing at him as they disappeared and he himself was dragged under into the black abyss. He would then wake up with a start, sweating and shaking until yet again sleep overtook him.

Two years ago, the most important thing in his life had shattered before his eyes. His sister Alex had been taken from him once more and it had killed him. Then a year later he'd abandoned his team as all his hope faded and he could bare no more. Most likely they'd searched and most likely they'd still hadn't stopped even as the months passed but even in his heart the boy doubted this and continued to walk to nowhere.

Over the days that seemed like months and the months that seemed like years, he had slowly gone back to the way he used to be. His soul, which had once been whole, was now struggling to remain as the small amount of light faded more and more with each passing day. He didn't speak much nor associate himself with people. He preferred to remain to himself and his dark thoughts, to grieve for what was lost and look to his cold future, where he would only be a soldier or item in his Grandfather's evil plans.

After only a few minutes of pointless walking, the boy came to a bridge with large metal bars and an overlooking view of the water. Here his feet stopped and his eyes hardened looking down now into the world. The boy leaned against one of the bars resting one of his long legs and his elbows. He wished heavily to express his anger at everything so using his throat muscles he spit into the water below and tossed a large rock in after it. He watched as the two of them hit the large boulders and disappeared. His eyes became cloudy now as he pressed his forehead against the ledge placing his hands together behind his head. He wished to recall all that had happened.

Flashback 

A tall lean boy walked slowly down the cold streets of Russia alone, his hands in his pockets and his slate blue hair blowing in the light breeze. His handsome face looked towards a large brick mansion as a feeling of fear swept throughout his body. This was his destination and as much as he didn't want to go anywhere near it, he had to. He moved faster now aqueous to get it over with and to meet whatever was to happen.

Within seconds he met the iron gates as if when he went through he would go into hell itself. Gathering up all his courage he pushed them open jogging to the front door. He had no need to knock since at one point he had lived here. Wiping the sweat from his hands on to his pants he grabbed the large doorknockers and entered.

Rather than anger, the boy's eyes were now filled with fear as he faced his Grandfather Voltaire. The two met gazes and stared each other down for what seemed like ages until the boy's flesh and blood spoke. Running a hand through his greasy grey hair he smirked for this was not the way he had seen his grandson. He sensed happiness and joy not anger and bitterness like he'd raised him to be like. Feeling around he picked up a large metal pole and advanced slowly upon the boy. At least however, the blue triangles that he had burned on to his skin as a sign that he owned him were still present, but in the old man's eyes, the boy still needed to be punished.

"Kai Hiwatari, what a pleasant surprise." Voltaire voiced, as Kai's features tenses greatly. "Are you finished being happy and disobeying me or have you come to feel pain once more?"

The boy called Kai blinked heavily following every movement of the pole that was gripped by his Grandfather. He knew that he had done wrong in his eyes and that very soon his blood would stain the floor once again and he'd wish that he'd never come.

"I wish to join you again Grandfather. I have no reason to be with the Bladebreakers. They have no meaning nor purpose to me anymore." Kai answered, as his voice sounded strange to his strained ears.

Voltaire laughed coldly sending a chill up the teen's spine. He backed up against the wall closing his eyes as the pole made for his neck. Warm blood trickled down his chest as the man held him in the air, the pole Kai's only support from falling. The blader could no longer breath as all went fuzzy but Voltaire wasn't through yet. Removing the pole he allowed Kai to fall hitting his head on the floor.

"You are weak boy and if you feel the need to join me once again you must become strong and emotionless like you were all those years ago."

Kai winced looking into his Grandfather's eyes like flame to darkness. He breathed heavily as he was struck in the chest breaking three ribs and the skin. By now Kai lay in a pile of blood but Voltaire was not ready to lose him yet. He simply hit him over the head to see if his grandson understood and left him there struggling to breath and alone with his pain.

End Flashback

Kai felt his chest where the three ribs could be felt. They hadn't fully healed but he no longer felt the pain. Everyday he was beaten but after the first three times he could no longer feel anything. He felt neither pain nor happiness and this was exactly what was meant to happen. Kai stood up to his full height running a wounded hand through his hair leaving a streak of red. Closing his lonely hurt eyes he felt his long white scarf caress his cheek causing a deep cut from his eye to the bottom of one of his stripes to burn. He felt it and before he knew what he was doing, he'd made the weld even bigger. His fingernails were now stained with his own blood and his wounded hand had grown worse. He didn't eat or sleep often and was suffering severely from anorexia. Despite the weather his arms were bare and had grown quite numb.

"Why!?" he yelled into the heavens. "What did I do God!? I thought that you were supposed to be protecting me! You must be doing a bang up job then cuz I don't feel any better!"

Kai knew never to test the Lord nor yell but he didn't know what else to do. His life was ruined and nobody cared. He gripped the railing causing his knuckles to whiten and begin to bleed. So far as he was concerned he was already dead but couldn't leave because of something he was unaware of.

Wildfox: Well? What do you think? Weird huh? Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think. No flame torches, matches or any of that fun stuff though. It would make me sad!

Ray: Meow! !

Bladebreakers: --U


	2. A Valiant Effort

Wildfox: Welcome to chapter two of January Friend and thanks to all who reviewed my last chappie! Hope this part is just as good (if not better) than the last so enjoy! Bring on chapter two!

Chapter 2: A Valiant Effort

From behind the clouds the moon showed its face as the light shone in Kai's two-toned hair. He rubbed his arm as he felt for the first time winter's chill. He stepped back blinking hard as he stared at the sky placing his hands into the pockets of his loosely fit blue jeans. Kai didn't know what to do or what to feel anymore. He felt more like a zombie than a human being. His once creamy skin was now pale and scarred and his eyes seemed to have lost all feeling and sense of belonging. He was alone and that was that. A part of him was fighting this but a part of him was gone.

Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes as he began to walk again, this time away from the bridge and to another unknown location. The snow was now falling in great wisps of crystals, as it seemed to dance as it fell towards the ground. A rather large snowflake fell on his nose but he took no notice for the weather had brought yet another flashback to his wandering mind.

Flashback

It was late at night and the very first day of winter. The sky was shrouded by fluffy white clouds filled with snow as if at any second they would burst. Kai sat alone by the sliding door of Tyson's dojo starring thoughtlessly out of its clear unmarked surface. It had been a year since Alex had died and Kai had not forgotten. The other members of the Bladebreakers knew of the date as well but they had their own ways of grieving. The phoenix had spoken no words to another soul all day and this had greatly worried the rest of the team. They'd tried and tried to cure his sadness but to no avail. Finally when night had fallen, the boys had simply left him to his thoughts and gone to sleep.

Kai had no more tears to give for his sister so he'd only sunk into a deeper depression with each passing day. Sighing, he got to his feat and wandered the house thinking of what he should do. Suddenly, he came across his bag lying on the floor. Kneeling down he picked it up as Dranzer caressed his fingertips. Lifting her from his bag he stared at the beautiful bird. His features tensed as he also lifted Dagger from his bag. His sister's beyblade was strong and caused memories to flow throughout Kai's mind. He needed to leave, to get away from this place of memories and reminders of what he had lost. Kai needed to run away.

Walking hurriedly now, Kai picked up all his possessions that he had with him and shoved them into his bag. Then, only taking one more glance at his team, he slung his bag over his shoulder and quietly opened the sliding door.

"Kai?" someone asked. "What are you doing?"

Turning around Kai came face to face with Ray. Though his movements had been nothing but quiet, they were obviously not quiet enough to escape the Neko-Jin's hearing.

"I'm leaving Ray. I don't belong here anymore."

Ray's expression changed to one of utter confusion as Kai walked out the door and he followed. Kai stopped when he heard his footsteps and turned around. For once in his life Kai felt compassion and guilt as he stepped forward and closer to Ray. Placing his hand on his shoulder Kai sighed.

"Goodbye Ray and thank you. I'm sorry but . . . you can't help me anymore."

With one final wisp of his long scarf Kai was gone, leaving Ray dumbfounded and in sadness. Shortly after, the remainder of the Bladebreakers came running outside as Ray told them the news. From that day on they searched everyday for their captain but to no avail.

End Flashback

When Kai returned to reality, he was strangely on his knees, hot tears pouring from his eyes but he wasn't suppose to cry. Crying was for the weak. Could he, Kai Hiwatari be weak? Shaking his head slightly he stood up again.

"No, no I'm not weak. I can't be," he tried desperately to convince himself.

Looking to the north, he saw his Grandfather's mansion in the distance. Then, looking to his right he saw glowing red numbers of a clock change to read 1:00 am. Voltaire would be looking for him and he would surely be punished for his late arrival. Clenching his fists he thought of what to do. Before he knew what was happening, his feet yet again were carrying him without warning and unfortunately for Kai, it was towards the mansion.

"I can't go back there," Kai told himself, stopping suddenly as the wind and all noise ceased. "What if he hurts me again?"

However, there was another voice in the boy's head that gave him the strength to continue.

"We do not fear death," it explained, as Kai gasped. "We fear neither death nor pain. Can you think of no other way inside that that old man won't ever suspect you taking?"

"The window! I can go through my bedroom window!"

"Yes," the other voice continued. "And there we can decide our next move."

Taking one last look around, Kai Hiwatari began at a jog to make his way to the iron gates of hell.

By now, the moon and stars had retreated behind the clouds once more taking away much of the light. Kai was forced to feel along the gate pressing his slender figure against the cold surface. His nimble fingers felt for any signs of weakness in the metal as the wind howled in his ears once again and he moved closer.

After almost twenty minutes of searching, Kai found no weakness in the gates. He'd forgotten just how much his Grandfather thrived off security. He slammed his hands against the hard metal surface grabbing the bars with tension while he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Stepping back he looked up the fence. Barbed wire and several sharp edges were what its top contained but this had no affect on Kai. Taking a deep breath he smirked at the challenge of attempting to climb the barrier around the mansion and the thought of what the top surface could do never occurred to him. The reason for this was not smarts, for Kai was extremely intelligent but for the simple reason that it didn't matter anymore. He then rubbed his hands harshly on his baggy blue jeans and began to ascend.

The climb would have been easier had it not been for the wind and snow but this was not meant to be. Several times Kai had almost fallen but had fortunately only swayed slightly on the spot instead of heading for the ground. Within five minutes, Kai had reached the top where he came face to face with the sharp metal which could easily pierce through the toughest human being. His hair rustled wildly as he reached out his finger and felt the end of one of the metal wires. Just as he had expected, it was split open just as the two met but this had no affect on Kai once so ever. He simply placed the wound in his mouth and let his saliva do the work.

For a while the phoenix simply stared at the gate but managed to come to a solution. He'd seen his sister getting on her horse before and only once had he done it himself but he still had a clear image about how he got on. That was how he would overcome the gate. Taking a deep breath he put one leg over the wires and placed his foot in a space on the other side. Closing his eyes for a split second, he placed his next foot in a space beside his other one but not without causing great damage to himself.

"Ah . . .damn it!" Kai cursed, between clenched teeth.

Bowing his head he looked at his hands. They were cut all right and his thin, black fingerless gloves were torn. However, he'd made it to the other side and began to make his descent.

About three metres from the ground, Kai jumped landing safely on his feet. Cracking his neck he ran quickly to the side of the house where his room was located. To his left lay a series of long strands of ivy attached to a metal grate. If he could climb it and jump to his window, he could climb inside. This seemed reasonable so he began to climb.

The ivy was prickly and hurt his fingers but after successfully using the tiny foot holes of the grate, all he had left was to jump to the window. It was very far to fall seeing as his room was on the fifth floor of the house but the jump didn't seem too difficult. Bobbing back and forth a few times, Kai made for the jump and just barely made it.

The wind moved through his hair as the cold stung his eyes but thanks to a quick reaction he managed to grab the windowsill and hang on rather slightly. Looking down, Kai's orbs saw his death for when he looked up again his fingers were barely hanging on.

"Can't die yet." he mumbled. "Come on Kai."

He struggled to pull himself up with all his strength as each muscle in his body was pushed to their limits. Finally after what seemed like hours, the young blader pushed himself into his room crashing through the glass of the window and landing hard on the floor. His head hit the side of his bed, as he was knocked unconscious.

Wildfox: Anyway, that was chapter two and definitely not the last. This story's going to be pretty long so prepare yourselves! I'm sorry to any Kai fans but he does get pretty hurt during this fic. I know, being an extreme Kai fan myself, that this can be depressing but don't worry, as always Kai will surprise you. Read and review and await chapter three!


	3. Victorious

Wildfox: Hey there reviewers!!! Welcome to the third chappie of January Friend. Sorry I took so long to update. Nee way, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Victorious

When Kai awoke he was on his stomach in the darkness of the night surrounded by his quiet solitude. Moving to a kneeling position he felt the side of his head. Sure enough it was bloody and bumped but after only a few seconds of running his fingers along its surface he lost interest and got to his feet. He was dizzy at first and needed the help of the wall for support. He leaned close to it as the bare concrete touched his clammy skin. He breathed hard now as the dizziness passed and he could yet again see clearly. Kai stood to his full height as he collapsed on his bed lying on his back. What would he do now? Luckily the crash had gone unnoticed by the remainder of the household but this didn't mean he was out of the woods just yet. Kai rolled onto his side placing one of his injured hands behind his head. His slate hair felt greasy as small beads of sweat trickled down his neck and onto his blanket. With his other hand the phoenix felt the hard wood of his bedpost. It was soft and unmarked but before he knew what was happening, Kai had dug deep trenches onto its surface. He turned quickly now back onto his back holding his hands together upon his chest.

Kai narrowed down all the possibilities of what he could do next and came to only one conclusion; he needed to leave. He had no money and he didn't have a job but this didn't discourage him. Many years ago when he'd lived in the abbey, he'd seen where his Grandfather had kept a private stash of money. He'd heard from his parents that it was due to a constant fear that he had of going completely bankrupt so he kept more than half of his riches deep beneath the floors. Kai just needed to remember where this was.

The blader got to his feet slowly since he was still slightly recovering from the fall and he walked uneasily to the hall. All was quiet meaning that everyone was fast asleep so looking to his left, Kai squinted trying to see where he was. Jogging now he went to the end of the hall and knelt down on his good knee. He felt along the carpet until he found a weak spot where he pulled causing the carpet to flip over revealing a small door.

"Got ya!" Kai exclaimed, pulling on the door.

He couldn't believe his eyes! There below him sat riches upon riches all piled on top of one another going deep underground. There was so much in fact, that if Kai only took a few bundles he could afford to go around the world and back on the most expensive airline and still have cash to spare! Leaning down he picked up three of them and stood up only to meet eyes with non other than . . .

"Grandfather." Kai proclaimed, stepping forward.

"Somehow I knew one day you would desert me Kai. But now you must pay for what you've done!" Voltaire spat, flicking a whip at his side.

Several times Kai had felt this weapon dig into his skin but never when his flesh and blood had been this angry. He made his way closer to the wall hoping that he could somehow bypass his Grandfather's massage corpse. However, as Kai made a run for it he was licked by the tail end of the whip as his now wounded leg gave away and he fell.

"May you feel pain!" the monster screamed, flicking Kai again this time in the back.

Kai refused to show weakness and got to his feet staring the old man down, his eyes burning with a rare flame. When this was seen, Kai never lost what he was fighting for. Crying out, the slate haired boy dove at his target knocking him hard onto the floor as he hit his head. Lucky for Kai it was hard causing the enemy to be dazed for a few seconds, just enough time for him to make his great escape.

He got up quickly from the floor slipping slightly but quite easily regaining his footing. His room was his only way of escape for surely someone else had heard the commotion meaning that downstairs was an off limit area. Taking them down would have been simple had Kai been in better shape but in his mind, every bone in his body felt like it would just snap with any physical contact.

Kai closed his door sharply now turning to the window. It was the only way out; he'd have to jump. His mind raced as he made his way to the shattered glass but when he looked down he suddenly didn't feel so brave anymore. It hadn't seemed this high from the ground when he climbed up but back then he hadn't had as many wounds or his worst enemy trying to kill him. Holding his breath he closed his eyes as he tried to calm down.

"You can do this Kai," he told himself. "No big deal, and the good news is that no matter what happens, it won't make a difference. If you die, so what? It'll be quick and painless and if you live then you'll just get back up again and get the hell out of here."

Unfortunately this did little to convince him as he gulped at the ground and nearly jumped out of his skin as his bedroom door was knocked in and Voltaire appeared. His forehead was smeared with blood as he held a large wooden plank rather than a whip. Kai had to jump or face this man. Jumping would prove that he'd tried to live and that he'd cared for his survival but remaining in his room would only cause a slow painful death. Turning again to the window, a look of pure determination flooded his features. He would do it and no matter how he landed he would run away and only stop when he was no longer being chased. No matter what the conflict or the consequences; Kai would live just a little bit longer.

Snow was falling in heaps by now as he turned back to his Grandfather advancing slowly upon his broken and torn body. Smirking Kai chuckled a little and waved a short goodbye.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Voltaire spat, now running towards Kai.

As if he were going to pull him into a lock, Voltaire dove at Kai missing him by a mire inch. The teen had already jumped and by the time this was realized it was too late.

The phoenix had sailed through the air like a bird, the wind rustling wildly through his hair and the icy cold breath of winter attacking his visible skin. He could have sworn he had been flying upon his way down had it not been the sharp pain that he felt when he'd finally met the ground face first. He'd been knocked back into reality as he struggled to roll over. Kai winced staring back up into his bedroom window. All that now moved were his blood red curtains as they knocked tiny shards of glass into the snow. This however, meant only one thing; Voltaire was already gathering forces to take down Kai as one before it was too late. Pushing himself from the snowy ground, Kai struggled to find the iron gates, which would release him back into the normal world.

It was difficult for the boy had been seriously injured by the sudden stop of his flight but with the utmost of effort, he managed to stand, rather wobbly and crooked but he managed. The gates were to his left and he would have to climb them again. Just as he began to move though, the sound of echoed barking reached his ears. Turning on his heel, Kai saw about ten massive dogs heading for him, their jaws baring and spit flying from their gums.

"Oh crap!" Kai yelled, running now to the gates despite his wounds.

He had only reached their base when a dog collided with his leg. Kai lurched but refused to show weakness. Kicking one of them hard in the head he managed to begin the climb but not before one rather ferocious dog attached itself to his left knee. Kai gave a cry but only kicked this dog in the same way. He climbed faster now reaching the barbed wire and rolling over it and landing on the sidewalk. The phoenix felt the blood flowing from his flesh but he had no time to rest. Already he could hear the Hiwatari guards advancing and he still hadn't gotten up. The ground seemed unusually comfortable as if it were his bed. The soft blanket of snow was like a cloud and the ever-piling snow upon his back was like a protective barrier hiding him from evil. He closed his eyes soaking in the moment when he felt a strong hand grasp his jacket. Kai struggled to move but could not as he was lifted with ease from his position and to his feet.

"Thought you'd get away did you boy?" the cold voice of his Grandfather spoke into his Grandson's ear. "Thought that you were home free and that you could just leave me? Well, think again!"

Kai met the ground again slamming the side of his head into the concrete below. Opening his eyes slowly he saw the fuzzy image of the board collide with his chest. Kai jolted from the impact but felt neither defeat nor fear. In fact, he felt new strength for a reason beyond his memory. He felt a need to fight back and to win. This was the Kai he remembered. Not the one that he was now that would only lie down and let whatever was happening happen. The old Kai didn't take anything from anyone and was his own human being. This was the one that Kai was choosing to be now. This was Kai Hiwatari.

Jumping to his feet with ease Kai attacked Voltaire punching at anything in his way. The old man screamed shielding his face from the constant impact of his Grandson's angry fists. Suddenly, a new sound reached the teen's ears as he stood up looking around. The guards were coming for him and in his present condition he did not want anything to do with hundreds of perfectly healthy men. Looking for one last time into the cold pits that were his Grandfather's eyes, Kai slammed his boot deep into his throat causing breathing to become impossible.

"This is all that you deserve old man, for all the years of suffering you've caused me." Kai spoke calmly, jamming his foot harder into the man with every word he spoke. "Don't you ever touch me or come near me again or I'll make your life a living hell just like what you did to mine. Understand?"

Voltaire only squirmed harder as he turned slowly purple. The guards could only watch in horror for now they felt small and helpless at the wrath of Kai.

"I said do you understand?!?!" he shouted, grabbing his Grandfather by the shoulders and strangely lifting him into the air. "Answer me!!!!!!"

However, no words escaped his lips as he fell unconscious and Kai dropped him. He'd never felt so angry at the world and all he wanted to do now was kill the man who had killed him. The man who forced him to live alone and in misery and the one who had taken Alex away from him in the first place. His breath came in gasps now as it caressed the wind and he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood from both himself and the man before him. Despite his hate for him Kai refused to be a killer and returned to his original plan of escape. Clenching his fists he glared at the men before him who backed up in fear. This time it was the other way around and they were scared and Kai was feeling triumphant. Then with one final look at his foe lying helpless and dead to the world he ran in the opposite direction and away from the place, which ruined him no longer.


End file.
